Hurt
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Dua orang yang saling mencintai, harus berpisah... Ficlet! YunJae!


Title: Hurt

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rated: K

Genre: Hurt/Comfort(maybe)

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

WARNING! Boys Love, Shounen-ai, MaleXMale, BoyXBoy

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Ini ficlet pertama saya, jadi kalau misalnya pendek, dan alurnya kecepatan mian ne?*bow*

Happy Reading~

"Aku tak mau begini Yun!" ucap seorang namja cantik dengan sesegukan. Saat ini ia tengah berbicara empat mata dengan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

"Tapi aku tak punya pilihan Jae! Kau harus mengerti! Aku tak mau mereka menyakitimu!" balas Yunho agak berteriak

"Aku tak mau mengerti, dan tak akan pernah mau mengerti Yun!" teriak Jaejoong. Kenapa? Kenapa dia yang harus mengerti Yunho? Bukannya Yunho yang seharusnya mengerti dirinya?

"Mereka akan terus mengganggumu kalau aku tak menikah dengan gadis pilihan umma! Aku tak mau kau terus di datangi oleh orang suruhan ummaku Jae!" teriak Yunho frustasi. Sebenarnya sungguh, ia amat sangat mencintai Jaejoong bahkan lebih dari mencintai keluarganya sendiri! Tapi ia tak mau, jika orang yang sangat di cintainya itu selalu disakiti oleh ummanya sendiri! Ummanya menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikkan, memalukan. Maka dari itu, ummanya meminta Yunho menikah dengan gadis pilihan ummanya dan berhenti menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Tak apa! Tak apa mereka menyakitiku, yang penting kau berada di sisiku! Kau taukan Yun, hanya kau satunya-satunya orang yang kupunya saat ini!" ujar Jaejoong lirih. Dia sudah kehilangan umma, appa, dan dongsaengnya ketika dia berumur 8 tahun dalam kecelakaan mobil. Hanya dia yang masih hidup karena saat itu dia duduk di pangkuan ummanya dan ummanya melindungi tubuhnya dari pecahan – pecahan kaca mobil. Sementara dongsaengnya, saat itu dia di gendong oleh baby sitternya dan karena tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menyalip dari belakang itu akhirnya kepala dongsaenya yang masih bayi itu terbentur dengan sangat keras dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat. Sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh masyarakat yang melewati jalan itu, tetapi pada akhirnya dongsaengnya dipanggil Tuhan juga.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan umma menyakitimu lagi!" ucap Yunho sambil memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong.

CUP~

Yunho mengecup singkat bibi cherry Jaejoong. "Saranghae" ujar Yunho tulus. "Nado Yun, nado saranghae" balas Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho. Yunho merasakan baju bagian depannya basah karena airmata Jaejoong. Yunho melirik singkat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. 'sudah saatnya' batinnya. Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Kita putus" ucap Yunho singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dua kalimat yang singkat memang, namun dampaknya sangat besar. Setelah ditinggal oleh keluarganya, apakah kini Yunho akan meninggalkannya juga?

"YUN! YUNHO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Jaejoong kuat. Dia tak sanggup mengejar Yunho karena kakinya melemas dengan perkataan Yunho barusan.

Sementara Yunho sendiri dia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jaejoong yang sangat pilu. Sebutir airmata keluar dari mata kecinya, dan semakin lama semakin deras.

"YUNHO! YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong lebih kuat lagi. Airmatanya kian banyak dan terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Yunho lalu memasuki mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak kuat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, membuat hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk pisau. Yunho menstater mobilnya lalu menggasnya dengan kencang. Tujuannya sekarang adalah rumahnya. Dia akan mengepak barang-barangnya dan akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul bersama calon istrinya. Dia akan menikah di Australia dalam waktu dekat ini.

Jaejoong terus dan terus menangis sambil mengais-ngais rumput. Ia terduduk masih dengan menangis. Dia kecewa, kecewa terhadap Yunho!. Mereka saling mencintai, tetapi karena dia yang selalu disakiti oleh umma Yunho, dia pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Jaejoong masih tetap menangis dan perlahan mulai mereda. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak ke apartemennya.

Setelah Jaejoong sampai di apartemennya, diapun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Banyak sekali kenangan indahnya dengan Yunho di apartemen sederhananya ini. Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam.

"Hiks.. hiks... Yun.. saranghae" ujarnya lirih sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

FIN~

Ada yang tau ngapain umma di apartemennya? Kalau ada yang tau, tak kasi jatah makan Changminnie XD*Changmin: #mewek di ketek Jaemma XD*

Oke, saya gak terlalu mengharapkan begitu banyak review dari readers. Yang penting, ada yang baca saya udah seneng banget kok^^

Gamsahamnida~

Annyeong~


End file.
